


I Swear It Won't Happen Again

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Blood, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Mild Blood, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Willow (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You walk home from work and what you find breaks your heart.
Relationships: Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Kudos: 18





	I Swear It Won't Happen Again

One shot? Gulp. Another? Gulp. Keep ‘em comin’. Gulp. How many have you had again? Probably too much, but you didn’t care anymore. You were hurting and felt like this was the only way to ease the pain. 

Your throat burned as you threw back another shot of vodka. You felt pretty tipsy, yet you wanted, no needed, more. As you tried to grab another shot from a tray, your friend blocked the way. 

“What the fuck, Willow?!” You grumbled and attempted to reach over her but to no avail. Even though she was shorter than you, she stretched her arms in the air and further obstructed your path. 

“You clearly have had too much to drink. Let’s go home.” She tried to grab your arm, but you wriggled free from her grasp. You were not going home, not yet. It still smelled like him. Thinking of him made the pain in your throat hurt even more. 

\- - -

You just got home from kicking some butt as a hero and wanted to relax with your boyfriend. Yeah, it was weird that you were a hero of justice dating one of the most infamous villains, but the forbidden aspect of it turned you on. 

Once you passed a certain hallway of his secret base, you heard a sound. You listened closely and realized that they were grunts. Was there an attack? You rushed towards the source of the noise and threw open the doors that led to his main laboratory. Honestly, you wished that you had just not come to his place that day. 

Here was Professor Venomous balls deep in some lady that you had never seen before. He thrusted into the woman once before turning his face to look at you with a shocked expression on his face. He said your name and that was enough to make you bawl and snivel like a small child. 

You rushed out of his place while wiping tears from your face. Just then, you heard your phone buzz and you pulled it out of your jacket pocket. It was him. 

‘___, I can explain…’ You huffed, shoving the phone back into your pocket. When it buzzed again, you groaned and yanked it out yet again. This time, it was your best friend and fellow hero, Willow. 

‘Hey! A bunch of the heroes are meeting up at the nearby hotel. Wanna come?’ You felt like shit, but your friend was going to be there. Plus, you needed to get out instead of sulking in your apartment. You responded with a ‘Yes’ and headed to the hotel immediately, trying to forget the earlier event.  
\- - -

You didn’t think you’d get this fucked up in the long run, yet here you were trying not fall on your friend while trying to grab another shot. You were starting to get a little pissed at Willow. You were only going to take one more! 

“Willow, please!” You whined. “Juss one more!” She pushed the tray, making you sigh annoyedly. 

“I’m concerned about you! Why are you acting like this?” She asked and put her pointer finger to her chin, an indication that she’s thinking. After a few seconds of silence, you saw her eyes light up. “Was it a boy?” You nodded and she crossed her arms in response. 

“Do I know him?” She questioned, causing you to shake your head. No one knew about your relationship with Professor Venomous, especially the heroes. It would start an uproar and you didn’t want any unneeded drama in your life. “I guess that doesn’t really matter anyway. Anyways, he probably doesn’t even matter in the end! Screw him! Look around you.”

You looked around at the other heroes filling the conference room and smiled. She was right. There were plenty of eligible bachelors here, some of them pretty good-looking. 

“Thanks, Willow.” You sniffled. She grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and wiped the tears from the corners of your eyes. Honestly, you didn’t know you were crying until just now. “I’m goin’ to the bathroom. Be right back!” 

You tried to hide your face from the crowd of heroes as you rushed towards the bathroom door. Once you went into the bathroom, you took a look at yourself in the mirror. God, you looked like shit. Puffy eyes. Check. Runny nose? Check. You were too busy pointing at all of your flaws that you didn’t notice someone creeping up behind you.

“You’re looking gorgeous tonight.” That voice. You turned around and here he was looking spiffy in a black suit. You rolled your eyes and attempted to push past him, but he blocked the exit.

“Not for you.” You responded, causing him to frown and press you up against the wall. 

“Oh?” He asked. “Then who is it you’re all dolled up for?” You tried to think of some popular hero to use as a cover and piss him off, but you couldn’t think of anyone besides Mr. Gar. You idiot! He’s already with Carol. 

“Vince.” You said. “You don’t know ‘em. He fought a ton of villains just yesterday. Beat ‘em up pretty badly.” Very specific. You laughed nervously and hoped that he would buy it. He just laughed along with you and brushed the hair out of your face.

“You’re so cute when you lie.” The hairs on the back of your neck stood up. “Anyways, I wanted to apologize for what happened today.” 

At this point, you thought you were having a horrible nightmare. “Apologize for what? Breaking my heart and sleepin’ with someone else?!” You let out a sarcastic laugh and felt tears pricking your eyes once more. 

“I’m serious.” He gazed down at you while rustling your hair. “You’re so precious to me, Y/N. I’ll admit I made a huge mistake.”

“You’re only apologizing cause ya got caught!” You scoffed. “I’m not forgiving ya. You can take yer apology and shove it up yer ass.” You felt a huge wave of confidence, but something felt weird. Suddenly, you felt like you were going to pass out.

“I knew you were going to act like this.” He growled as you fell onto the bathroom floor, blacking out. 

\- - -  
You groggily opened your eyes and recognized where you were immediately. His laboratory. You struggled but realized that your hands were strapped to the examination table. As you were trying to think of another way to escape, he entered the room with a toothy grin plastered on his face. 

“Hello, ___.” He purred and walked up to the examination table, dragging his finger along your body. You shivered at his touch, causing him to bite his lip. “Looks like I’ve neglected you.” 

You ignored him, choosing to focus on one of the lab tables nearby instead. One of the vials had some sort of purplish liquid in it. What was he even working on? All of a sudden, you felt his lips press into yours. You chomped down on his lip, making him shout and back up for a second, rubbing his bottom lip. In the process, he smeared blood all over his fingers. 

Without hesitating, he pushed his bloody fingers in your face and glared at you. “Stop acting so childish.” He scolded. You just grinned at him, not regretting your previous action in any way. This caused him to slap your face and straddle your lap. 

“You honestly think you’re so tough, yet who’s the one strapped to the table?” He rubbed his erection against you, eliciting a moan from your mouth. “I miss this. If you weren’t so preoccupied with missions, we could have done this more often.”

“Let me go!” You shouted, but he ignored your request. Instead, he pressed his lips against your neck and bit down. You yelped and struggled against your restraints, desperate to be free. 

“I know you’re still upset about what you saw.” He caressed your face and kissed your cheek. “I swear it won’t happen again.”


End file.
